


how electric would that feel

by tentasticpentagon



Series: memories of the days that made me shine [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Stupid Boys, i guess, i'm bad at tagging lol, pranks (but not really??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentasticpentagon/pseuds/tentasticpentagon
Summary: Jisung confesses, and it backfires because he forgot. the fucking. date.





	how electric would that feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennelsfordogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennelsfordogs/gifts), [LaraStar511](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraStar511/gifts).



> uhhh idk if this idea has been done before and i dont really care i guess this is pretty rushed haha i just wanted to get it out 
> 
> thanks to michmich and jaespil for betaing 
> 
> uh any mistakes left over are my own n its only t for a few swears lol
> 
> anyways enjoy ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) 
> 
> edit: hhh this is really rushed shit 
> 
> title from we go up

 

Jisung sighed and collapsed onto his bed, ignoring the way his legs tangled in the sheets. Running his hands through his fringe despairingly, he reflected back on the day’s events. He’d spent the whole weekend hanging out with Chenle, and it had been so,  _so_  hard to suppress every little urge to brush his fringe back, or to intertwine their hands together or to even keep their touches strictly platonic.

They’d used up the greater part of Sunday afternoon doing each other’s makeup, and the other half just lazing around. It was one of those rare days where time seemed to pass slowly, like the slow drizzle of honey. The day had been hot and sticky, the summer humidity affecting even the fittest of people, as Jisung could attest to. But, the humidity hadn’t seemed to affect Chenle at all. In actual fact, he seemed even brighter and bubblier than he usually was. Which made it all the worse for Jisung, whose crush thrived in long exposure to his best friends’ happy virus. Getting to do Chenle’s makeup, and vice versa, was only an added bonus. There was no way he’d ever get that close to Chenle’s lips without a lip-gloss in hand.

As much as he feared confessing, he could admit that he was sick of loving Chenle from afar. For almost 2 years, he’d tried to muster up the courage but inevitably failed each time. It was reaching a stage where he was quickly becoming desperate. Donghyuck had told him to just man up and kiss him already, but Jisung didn’t think shouting across the auditorium during assembly was the best way to confess. When he’d pointed that out, Donghyuck had sneered and told him it worked on Mark, being the only way to get the attention of that oblivious idiot. And when Jisung had called him an idiot and brought up the month of detention, Donghyuck had threatened to tell Chenle himself. So, getting Donghyuck’s help was a no go.

He’d tried asking Jeno and Jaemin for help too, but they’d been distracted by trying to woo Renjun. He doesn’t even know how they managed to get him to date them, seeing how idiotic they were. But, Renjun seemed happy enough, and Chenle was ecstatic when he found out. Seeing him smile was worth seeking the help of idiots anyway.

But he was yet to confess, and every time, he would chicken out last minute. Lying in his bed, he wondered how badly it could go. At the worst, Chenle wouldn’t return his feelings, but Jisung knew he’d turn him down lightly, he was too kind to be harsh about it. Hell, he cried in Finding Dory, that kid was an awful softie. (Jisung cried too, but he was tired that day, okay? And it was pretty hot that day too, it was probably just his eyes sweating. He‘s not a softie.)

The best would be Chenle returning his feelings, but even Jisung wasn’t that much of a masochist to even entertain that wonderful idea. And so, Park Jisung reached an ultimatum. Stay silent and pine forever or confess and maybe score a cute boy? After much deliberation, he picked the latter. He was going to confess to Chenle and he was going to do it tomorrow. With that thought in mind, Jisung rolled over and fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

...

 

_Come on, Jisung, you can do this._

  
He’d woken up with the firm resolve to confess, goddamn it, but the second he reached the school gates, his body had frozen up and suddenly he was petrified, too terrified to even step foot inside for fear of saying something he shouldn’t. Currently, he was standing motionless just outside the gates, lost in his own thoughts.  _What if he rejects me? What if I embarrass myself? What if I lose my best friend?_  If he wasn’t so distracted, maybe Jisung would have noticed the pranks and jokes being pulled around him. One poor girl had a whole bottle of milk poured on her head, but the oblivious Jisung only stared unseeingly as she ran past, milk streaming from her uniform. As luck would have it, Jisung didn’t even need to go inside, as not even five minutes after he’d stopped, a certain someone attacked him from behind. He stumbled under the sudden weight but a small smile quirked his lips as a familiar dolphin laugh filled his ears.

“Good morning, Jisungie!” Chenle giggled. He wrapped his arms around Jisung and squeezed tight. “I hope you enjoyed our weekend together!”

Jisung struggled to hide the nervous colour in his cheeks. Chenle was smiling at him, and he was so close and he smelt amazing and he was so,  _so_  pretty. Zhong Chenle must have been an angel in his past life, honestly. “Well, when you put it like that...” he teased, laughing when Chenle flushed.

However, Chenle didn’t return the laugh. “I know you don’t like me like that, Jisungie, it’s okay.” He seemed almost disappointed by Jisung’s response, “You don’t have to pretend.”

Jisung was pretty sure his heart was beating out of his chest and he hoped his own quickly growing blush was not visible.  _What? Did Chenle just confess to him? Did that mean he’d done all that worrying for nothing? If Chenle liked him too..._  “Aww, Lele but...,” Come on, Park Jisung, “I do like you.”

There. He said it. He’d finally confessed his love to his best friend, who apparently liked him too. His face split with a grin, his best friend had just confessed to him and he was ecstatic. But whatever reaction he had been expecting, he certainly hadn’t expected this.

Instead of awkwardly waving him away, or even hugging him in joy, Chenle’s face crumpled and he burst into tears. “I hate you, Park Jisung! That’s not funny!”

“W-wait! Lele! I-what did I do?” He was left standing alone at the gates as Chenle ran away towards the school building, tears still pouring down his face.

Just then, the bell rang, and Jisung reluctantly made his way to class, wondering what the hell had just happened.  _Had he ruined his friendship with Chenle? And why was he so upset?_  Jisung sighed when he realised that he wouldn’t see Chenle until lunch, if he even turned up.

 

...

 

Jisung had guessed correctly, because Chenle wasn’t there at lunch. Donghyuck idly wondered where he was, but since Chenle had run away from him, Jisung had no idea. Renjun dropped into his seat, looking murderous.

“I don’t know what you did,” he bit, “and frankly, I don’t care. But you better fucking fix it, Park Jisung.” He levelled a scathing glare at him as Jaemin and Jeno attempted to calm him.

Jisung recoiled, stomach clenching, and pushed his lunch tray away. “I don’t even know what I did.” he said miserably, “I was going to confess today, and then Chenle confessed instead? But when I told him I liked him too, he burst into tears and ran away.”

He sniffed pathetically, eyes glistening, and Donghyuck clicked his tongue and pulled him close. Renjun offered him a sheepish smile and Jaemin and Jeno sent him a encouraging nod. Even Mark gave him a sympathetic smile.

They sat silently for a while, until Renjun cursed loudly.

Jisung shrank into Donghyuck’s side once again, the older boy stroking his fringe soothingly.

“Ah, sorry Sungie, but I just realised why your Lele is so upset. He told me something and I didn’t really understand it before but now...” He leaned over and whispered something into Jaemin’s ear, who in turn informed Jeno. By the end of the exchange, both boys’ eyes were wide.

Mark, however, already seemed to know. “Jisung,” he began, leaning forward, “do you know what day it is?”

Confused, he shook his head. “No?”

Mark sucked in a deep breath. “It’s April Fool’s Day, Jisung.”

Jisung was still confused. “Yeah, so? It’s April 1st, so what, that doesn’t—oh.” The true meaning of that statement finally hit home, and he slumped weakly in his seat. “Chenle thought I was joking.” he said flatly.

“He must have thought you were mocking him.” mused Jaemin thoughtfully, “do you know where he is now?” he poked his boyfriends.

Renjun shook his head, but Jeno interjected. “He left after first period bell, I knew there was something off about it, because our Chenle is never sick.”

Jisung sank back against Donghyuck and stayed there until the bell rang.

 

...

 

All night, the look of disappointment on Chenle’s face as it crumpled looped in Jisung’s mind. He tried to focus on something else, anything else but he honestly couldn’t, so he resolved to try and fix whatever was causing Chenle to distance himself. The fact that Chenle liked him back and had merely misconstrued the meaning of Jisung’s own confession frustrated him to no end. Even if he had been joking, the joke would have been rendered null by lunch anyway. Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick text to Chenle to see if he was willing to talk.

 

_private message: dolphin lele_

**jwisung pwark** : lele can we talk?

_18:20PM_

**jwisung pwark** : i’m sorry for what happened today, but i think that if we talk, we can work out this misunderstanding

_18:20PM_

**jwisung pwark** : please

_18:21PM_

_read 18:22PM_

 

Disappointed that he was left on read, but understanding of the reason why, Jisung decided he should probably get some sleep. He knew Chenle was probably unwilling to talk to him, but he’d given it a go anyway. It didn’t hurt to try, after all. Sighing, he burrowed further into the covers and tried to think of anything but Chenle’s devastated expression.

 

...

 

_private message: jwisung pwark_

**dolphin lele** : ok

_00:04AM_

 

...

 

Jisung was glad that it was Tuesday, because it meant that his afternoon was clear. Which meant he could go and see Chenle. Which meant that he could maybe figure out how to fix his current predicament. Truthfully, he missed his best friend already, so he was eager for the day to be over. All day, Jisung was distracted in classes, which was funny, because he really should have been more focused without Chenle to bother him with silly jokes and poorly drawn portraits of their History teacher Mr. Kim, who Chenle thought looked like a rabbit. Although, the other day Jisung had been told, once again by Chenle, that he looked like a rat, so he wasn’t one to talk.

Even at lunch he was side-tracked, fidgeting and playing with his food and jumping when someone so much as spoke to him. Donghyuck and Renjun intermittently sent concerned looks his way, but didn’t say anything, as they both understood his uneasiness. Even Jeno and Jaemin laid off with the teasing, leaving him to lose himself in his thoughts. When the final bell rang, he practically flew out of the classroom, keen to remedy his friendship with Chenle. He was lucky that Chenle had even agreed to see him, because he knew how well the boy could hold a grudge.

When he finally reached Chenle’s house, he let himself in, since he spent nearly half his time there anyway. Upon entering the kitchen, he was met with Chenle’s mother, who was baking a cake.

“Ah, afternoon Jisung. How are you?”

“I’m good thanks, auntie,” he replied, “Have you seen Chenle?”

Chenle’s mother shook her head. “He’s upstairs. He says he doesn’t feel well.”

Jisung looked her in the eye. “Well, I’m here to make it better.” he said determinedly.

 

…

 

As Jisung made his way up the stairs, he saw that the door to Chenle’s room was closed, but when he reached it, he pushed through anyway. Chenle was curled up on his bed, buried in a pile of blankets. He looked so soft, and Jisung’s heart ached.

The mass of blankets stirred, Chenle’s sleepy voice emanating from within. “Go away Mum, I told you I’m not faking this stomach ache, it really does hurt.”

"Uh,” Jisung cleared his throat awkwardly, “it’s not your Mum.”

Chenle jumped up at the sound of his voice. ‘Oh, Jisung, hi.” He turned around to face him, revealing red rimmed eyes. Jisung winced as guilt shot through him. It was his fault that Chenle had been crying all day.

“Ah, hey,” dropping onto the bed, “you feeling okay?”

“Not really,” Chenle sniffled, “but you’re not here to talk about that, are you?”

Jisung shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. “Look, Lele, I’m really sorry about yesterday, okay? I swear I didn’t mean to mock you in anyway, I just–I just panicked when you confessed to me first. I was really thrown off and I promise you, I didn’t know it was April 1st, alright? I’d spent the whole night before thinking about you and how you might react to my confession. I’d never intentionally hurt you like that, ‘cos I–I love you, okay?”

Chenle had a suspiciously red face when Jisung finally looked up, out of breath.  
“Do you really mean that?” he asked uncertainly.

“Of course, 100%.”

Chenle still looked unsure. Jisung heaved a sigh and shifted closer to him so they were almost touching.

“Zhong Chenle,” he began earnestly, “I’ve known you for 3 years, and I have loved you for every single one of them. This might seem cliché or whatever, but it really was love at first sight for me. When Renjun-hyung first introduced me to you, I swear I almost melted into a puddle because you were so fucking cute. And I know I was really shy before, and even now I was too afraid to confess. But I want you to know that you make me so,  _so_  happy and I want everyone to know how much I love you. So yes, I meant every word before, and I mean every word now. I love you, Zhong Chenle.”

If Chenle’s cheeks were red before, they were practically flaming now. “Yah, you’re so cheesy, Park Jisung! And why’d you bring hyung into it, it’s a confession!” he paused, his cheeks impossibly reddening even more, “But I love you too, if that counts for anything.”

Jisung stared at him and burst into laughter. “Stop laughing, you brat!”  
Chenle glared at him. But he couldn’t stop, he was just so happy. His best friend loved him back!

Soon Chenle began to laugh too, and between the two of them, they laughed for what seemed like hours, clinging to each other for dear life.

“What the hell!” Jisung giggled, eyes bright. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Chenle’s fingers sneakily reaching for his midsection.

“Wha–hey! Stop tickling me!” he rolled away, desperately trying to escape the attack. Chenle’s dolphin screeches filled the air as he viciously retaliated, digging his fingers in mercilessly and paying no mind to Chenle’s pleads for mercy. They collapsed laughing on top of each other, out of breath and happy.

“G-get off me, you’re crushing me!” wheezed Chenle.

Jisung raised himself off the latter’s chest and gazed down at him, taking in his beauty. He really was gorgeous, with his eyes glowing radiantly and his cheeks flushed and rosy. Unbidden, his gaze dropped to his lips. They were full and glossy and completely irresistible.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Chenle breathed, eyes shining.

So Jisung did. The kiss was awkward at first, soft and probing and establishing boundaries, but it soon became something more passionate. Chenle tasted like chocolate, which was unsurprising considering his love for the flavoured milk, and when Jisung sucked gently on his bottom lip, Chenle let out a whimper and pressed harder, deepening the kiss.

It was like they were in their own world; they continued to explore each other’s mouths regardless of the time. When they finally broke apart, Jisung rested his forehead against Chenle’s own. “I love you.” he whispered.

Chenle sighed against his lips in response. Both boys found the other a comforting presence and were soon lulled into a drowsy state. They were both close to sleep when Jisung’s phone buzzed. He cursed softly and retrieved it from his pocket.

 

_private message: mum_

**_mum_** _:_ where are you? dinner is soon xx

_17:18PM_

 

He sent off a quick reply and tuned back to Chenle, eyes apologetic. “I gotta go, sorry Lele.”

Chenle shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine! Anyway, we can continue this later. Can’t we,  _boyfriend_? He winked.

Jisung shuddered, although he quite liked the idea. “Yah, you’re so greasy!”

Chenle grinned. “But you love me!” he laughed.

Jisung chuckled. “You got me there,  _boyfriend_.” He leaned forward, and grinned wickedly as he drew back before Chenle could kiss him. “Bye!”

He rushed out the door, eyes dancing merrily as Chenle hurled curses after him. At the foot of the stairs, he almost ran into Chenle’s mother, who took one look at him and smiled knowingly. “Did you make it better, Jisung?”

He grinned. “Mm, definitely.”

            …

_private message: dolphin lele_

**jwisung pwark** : goodnight! <3

_22:30PM_

**jwisung pwark** : thank u and i love u <33

_22:30PM_

**dolphin lele** : you’re such a good boyfriend uwu why didn’t i confess sooner???

_22:32PM_

**dolphin lele** : and night! -3-

_22:33PM_

 

Jisung smiled and put his phone away. He went to bed content, thinking of Chenle and everything they’d done and everything they’d yet to do. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a thought struck him. He’d finally,  _finally_  got to kiss Chenle. Jisung let out a disbelieving laugh and rolled over, satisfied. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of a boy with a dolphin laugh.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i woke up at 2am to write the resolution and wrote nine pages in a notebook 
> 
> idk i'm not really happy with this, esp. the ending but whatever


End file.
